


It's Just Camp

by sushiwrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Summer Camp, otp prompt, sunshine family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrites/pseuds/sushiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolt and Himawari are going to camp. Naruto and Hinata are trying to deal with their children leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This one one of your Imagine Your OTP prompts. This was a cute idea and I love the Sunshine family. :)

A bright yellow bus was parked along the entrance to an elementary school. On the side of the bus a huge banner with the words “Konoha Kids Kamp” was scribbled on to look like the handwriting of a child. Mountains of bags were in front of the bus as camp counselor tried to organize the luggage onto the bottom of the vehicles. All around the parking lot were parents saying their last goodbyes before sending their children off to camp for the summer.

“Are you sure we packed everything,” Hinata said, putting her hand to her cheek and mentally going through the list in her head. “Bug spray, sun screen, extra clothes? Did we make sure to mark everything with yours and Himawari’s name on it?”

“Yes, mama! We even put a patch on my backpack just to be sure,” smiled the youngest Uzumaki as she turned to show her mother her purple backpack that had a bright yellow sunflower sewn to the flap of it.

“Mom, yes for the hundred time, I am pretty sure that we packed everything and then some,” whined Boruto, crossing his arms with a slight annoyance on his face. “We go through this ever year.”

On the other side of Hinata, Naruto, coming back from dropping off his children’s camping bags to the counselor, laughed and ruffled his son’s hair with his free arm. “Hey, don’t give mama such a hard time. She’s only worried about you. Besides this year you’ve got to worry about Himawari.”

Boruto looked down at his feet and mumbled incoherently. His parents looked at each other and smiled at his actions. For his big and tough act, he was always rather moody when he is being fawned over, especially when it came to his mother.

“This is the first time the two of you leave for camp together,” sighed Hinata as she bent down to embrace them in a tight hug, her eyes a little saddened. Himawari giggled at the contact, while her brother continued to show a bit of irritation, though Naruto did notice he hugged his mother back. “The house will be very lonely.”

Naruto bent down as well and picked up his youngest, and lifted her up to with she responded with glee and kisses. “It’s going to be a long two months without you guys. Don’t forget to send a postcard.”

“Don’t feel lonely, papa!” said Himawari, as she wiggled down from her father’s arms, and looked up to her father with the sweetest smile she could muster. “You have mama! You and mama can have lovey-dovey time!”

The reaction the her latest statement came with a delay from the rest of the Uzumaki family, as they just stared at her, hoping no one else heard her remarks, though it looked like they were in the clear as other parents were busy with their own children. “Eww Himawari. We don’t need to know that,” Boruto scowled with a slight blush. Hinata was about five times redder than her son, while her husband just grinned sheepishly at her, taking his daughter’s comments with ease.

A sudden whistle was heard and everyone looked up as a camp counselor stood on top of a small step stool and started to speak through a white megaphone. 

“Ah! Mirai-nee-chan!” cheered Himawari jumping up and down to catch her attention, which earned her a shush from her brother.

“Attention campers,” she said cheerfully through the device, a huge grin on her face. “The buses are packed and loaded. Please say your final goodbyes and line up in front of the bus where you will check in!”

“Looks like it’s time,” smiled Naruto, pulling his children into his arms. “Give me one last hug, you two.”

Hinata looked on as her husband and two children were embracing. She fought back tears that were trying to make it down her face. It was silly to cry that her children were leaving for camp. They’ll be back, obviously. It wasn’t like they were leaving for good. This is just camp, and she wouldn’t let her children see her cry if it was going to make them feel bad for wanting to have fun. She had to endure and put on a brave face.

When Naruto was done with his turn, Hinata went over and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. “Have fun ,okay? We’ll be here if you need something.”

“We’ll be fine mom,” said Boruto, putting on the baseball cap that his mother just handed him.

“Bye-bye, mama,” Himawari gave her both her parents another kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be sure to make something pretty for you and dad at camp!”

They started to turn to the buses, when Boruto stopped in his tracks, which his parents thought he might have remembered something he forgotten to pack. In a very quick motion, he ran back into his mother’s arms, giving her one of his warmest and biggest smiles yet. “Bye mom! Sorry to leave you all alone with dad.”

After letting go of his mother, Boruto took Himawari’s hand and started to make their way onto the line with the other kids. The younger talking rapidly to her big brother as he gave her a warm smile back.

“Take care of your sister,” Hinata called out to them. Boruto turned and gave her a thumbs up. “Call us if you want to go home!”

Naruto put his arm around his wife as they watched their children board the bus. Himawari had chosen a window seat and was enthusiastically waving back at her parents, her smile and excitement just pouring through the glass. Boruto sat beside her, giving a small wave to his parents before putting his attention to his friends in the seat next to him.

When Naruto looked at his daughter waving as the buses left the lot, a sudden loneliness crept onto him. Watching his two children go off for the summer, smiles on their faces. It was only yesterday the four of them were eating dinner together. His thoughts started to quickly wonder to as he started to imagine when they’ll leave for school this year, when they’ll start growing up, when Boruto will get his first car, when Himawari will get married and he will have to walk her down the aisle. No, he couldn’t bear thinking of it, but if they were going to camp by themselves (without him), who knew how long until they stop needing him? Naruto didn’t want that.

He turned this wife and buried his head onto her shoulder while hugging her tight. “Naruto, what’s wrong?” Since Naruto was much taller than her, it made for an uncomfortable position as he had to hunch down a lot to reach her, and she had to support his weight as best she could. It started to get even more uncomfortable as she realized Naruto was actually crying.

“Hinata, let’s make another one,” he sobbed as she patted his back in comfort, kissing the top of his head. She could only smile awkwardly at the other parents started snickering at his outburst. “Let’s make two more.”

“Yes, yes,” she soothed. Hinata giggled at the sudden familiarity of this situation. In her head, she seemed to recall the first time they had sent Boruto to camp and having a conversation that was almost an exact replica to the scene before her. They ended up with Himawari later that year. “Let’s go home first, shall we?


End file.
